Peanut butter
by bxkanx
Summary: Kuroo avait toujours été quelqu'un de chaotique. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que ses journées le soient aussi. Os, dumb af.


Salut !

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je poste plusieurs fois dans une année ? Serais-je en train de devenir productive ? Franchement, profitez-en parce que je sens que ça va pas durer longtemps cette histoire.

But anyway, je me dois de justifier ce qui va suivre, parce que c'est réellement n'importe quoi. J'ai écrit ça sur un gros coup de tête -bon ça ne change pas de d'habitude-, en voyant un tweet passer. C'était un writting challenge complètement dumb. Il fallait écrire une scène où quelqu'un de notre choix tentait d'ouvrir un pot au beurre de cacahuète (d'où le titre). A la base, y avait interdiction de faire intervenir d'autres personnages mais j'ai ignoré royalement cette consigne. Oups.

Je vous laisse donc avec un Kuroo aussi doué que d'habitude. Please help him, he's desperate.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il lui faisait de l'œil depuis la table de la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir son regard chauffer dans son dos, tant il était insistant. Il tenta de l'ignorer. De se concentrer sur sa série. En vain. Kuroo ne pouvait tout bonnement pas rester indifférent. Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement avant de se lever brusquement de son canapé.

Il avança furtivement vers son objectif. Enfin, il essaya tout du moins. Et comme Kuroo était Kuroo, il renversa un cactus dont le pot se brisa en s'écrasant lamentablement au sol. Un cri lui échappa. Sa pirouette ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu.

— Et merde, grommela-t-il.

_Bokuto va me détester à vie._

Il venait de casser la plante préférée de son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait fini par l'appeler Akaashi en secret. Il s'était même mis à lui parler. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que Kuroo avait découvert son manège absolument ridicule.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais osé se moquer de lui sur ce sujet, parce que même s'il trouvait ça franchement niais, sa naïveté l'avait attendri. C'était un idiot fini. Mais un idiot fini adorable. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Akaashi sortait avec lui.

Il resta un moment à fixer les dégâts de sa bêtise, interdit. Comme un enfant qui réfléchirait à comment éviter que ses parents le surprennent. Il se décida à ramasser les fragments du pot qu'il venait de casser. Il les jeta à la poubelle et essaya de sauver le pauvre cactus comme il put. Il se promit d'en racheter un à Bokuto. Et celui-ci serait encore plus beau.

Cependant, Kuroo n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Loin de là. Après s'être remis du meurtre qu'il venait de commettre — il avait presque tué Akaashi —, il se dirigea vers sa destination initiale : la cuisine.

Il ne tenta aucune figure saugrenue, de peur d'abîmer encore quelque chose. Il se dit que parfois (souvent en fait), il pouvait vraiment être stupide. Évidemment qu'après coup, faire une roulade dans un appartement où l'on pouvait tout juste loger un canapé et une télévision dans une pièce à vivre n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il aurait dû prendre une collocation avec Kenma. Ce dernier sortait peu et en plus de ça, il était raisonnable, lui. Bokuto avait la fâcheuse tendance à le suivre dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui en était à l'initiative.

Sa mère n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Kenma ne pouvait pas avoir une bonne influence sur son fils. La vérité était que son ami d'enfance se fichait éperdument de ce que Kuroo pouvait faire. Il était même sûr qu'au fond de lui, Kozume adorait le voir se mettre dans des pétrins pas possibles.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avait d'autres chats plus importants à fouetter.

Il reporta toute son attention sur l'objet posé sur la table. Il plissa les yeux, s'approcha, craqua ses doigts et attacha un bandeau d'une laideur sans nom dans ses cheveux. Il traînait sur une chaise et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre. Sa couleur verdâtre lui rappela Daishou.

— Si je veux être ridicule, autant le faire avec cette horreur sur la tête. Peut-être que je devrais lui envoyer une photo, se questionna Kuroo tout haut.

Il sortit son téléphone et lui partagea le cliché.

.

De : chat de gouttière à vipère de fête foraine

ce truc immonde m'a fait penser à toi

.

Il reposa son téléphone, ravi d'avoir fait sa bonne action de la journée. Ennuyer Daishou était un de ses loisirs favoris.

Il resserra bien fort le nœud, pour qu'il tienne mieux dans ses cheveux. Doucement, il glissa vers son objectif, déterminé. Depuis son réveil, Kuroo savait que ce ne serait pas son jour. Et tout avait été la faute de cette stupide chose posée sur la table. Au premier abord, personne n'aurait pu douter que cet objet innocent aurait pu faire si facilement changer sa vie en un véritable cauchemar.

De plus, il était seul face à cette situation intenable. Bokuto avait déserté l'appartement pour rejoindre Akaashi hier soir. Personne ne répondait à ses appels désespérés. On l'avait abandonné.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

— À nous deux, saleté de pot au beurre de cacahuète.

Il eut l'impression que l'étiquette lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Il le prit à deux mains, et tenta de tourner le couvercle de toutes ses forces. Dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Il gémit, cria et finit complètement essoufflé. Son ennemi, quant à lui, restait de marbre. Il pesta.

Une force surnaturelle devait lui en vouloir. Il se mit presque à regretter tous les mauvais coups qu'il avait pu faire à Daishou. Il jura d'arrêter de hurler sur Lev s'il arrivait à l'ouvrir. Il brûlerait même son poster préféré de Led Zeppelin s'il le fallait.

_Mais qu'on me laisse manger mon beurre de cacahuète, par pitié_, pensa Kuroo.

Il joignit ses mains dans un geste théâtral et ferma les yeux. Il murmura deux ou trois mots de latin dont il se souvenait de ses cours au collège, afin d'y rajouter du cachet.

Avec appréhension, il réessaya d'ouvrir le pot. Cependant, il avait les paumes moites et celles-ci ne faisaient que glisser sur le verre. Il lâcha une flopée d'insultes et se retint, avec difficulté, de ne pas jeter sa seule source de bonheur par la fenêtre.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et respira un bon coup. Que faire ? Il contourna la table, de manière à s'adosser contre un mur de la pièce. D'ici, il avait une vue parfaite de l'objet du diable.

Kuroo le fixa intensément et mobilisa tous ses super pouvoirs dissimulés en lui. Peut-être qu'il se découvrirait des talents de télékinésiste. Si sa mère était au courant de ce don caché et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il n'hésiterait pas à faire un scandale.

Malheureusement et malgré ses sourcils froncés dans un pli absolument ridicule, rien ne se produisit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'aperçut. Un peu excentré de la table, il semblait bien seul. Il attrapa le manche et l'examina. Le bout était pointu. Assez fin pour passer entre le couvercle et le récipient.

Sa motivation revenue, il empoigna bien le couteau dans sa main et essaya, plein d'espoir.

La douleur vive qu'il ressentit quand le couvert trancha sa peau, lui informa que ce qu'il avait pris pour une idée de génie n'en était pas une. Juste un moyen de risquer de perdre un doigt et de ne pouvoir stopper des ballons qu'avec neuf d'entre eux. Ce qui ne serait pas très pratique.

Le couteau lui glissa des mains. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler et il était en train d'en mettre partout. Il lança un regard noir au pot qui continuait de le narguer. Il courut en catastrophe vers la salle de bain, pour désinfecter la plaie.

Une fois le pansement appliqué, il retourna dans la cuisine, plus en colère que jamais. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ce beurre de cacahuète finirait dans sa bouche avant ce soir. Peu importe les moyens qu'il devrait employer.

Il essaya différentes manières de faire bouger le couvercle. Avec un torchon, des gants et même ses dents. Kuroo savait très bien qu'il aurait pu en casser une, mais au stade où il en était, plus rien n'importait.

Les heures passèrent pendant lesquelles il poussa des hurlements rageurs et tenta des techniques plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il pleura plusieurs fois.

Mais il n'abandonna pas. C'était mal connaître Kuroo Tetsuro. Quand ce dernier avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de le lui enlever. Il avait décidé que ce pot lui céderait, alors il le ferait.

Et puis le drame arriva. Au bout d'un après-midi entier à lutter et avec la fatigue accumulée, c'était inévitable.

Kuroo vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Son bras qui fit le mouvement trop brusque qui serait fatal. Sa main qui toucha le pot à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Le contact du verre froid sur ses doigts.

Le pire fut le bruit de l'objet, lorsqu'il alla s'écraser sur le mur blanc. Le cri horrifié de Kuroo résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Non seulement venait-il de casser son précieux goûter, mais en plus de ça, Bokuto allait vraiment l'assassiner pour de bon. Il s'imaginait déjà ce que les journaux raconteraient.

_Un jeune étudiant est retrouvé mort à son domicile, tué sous les coups de son meilleur ami qui ne supportait plus les catastrophes qu'il causait, approximativement une fois par jour. _

Kenma dirait même qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il espérait au moins qu'on ne mettrait pas une photo de lui trop laide. Et que Daishou ne serait pas invité à son enterrement. Cet idiot serait capable de lui dessiner sur son visage, rien que pour l'emmerder. Il ne voulait pas avoir une tête de crétin pour l'éternité.

Lorsqu'il entendit le son des clés qui tournaient dans la serrure, Kuroo sut que son heure était proche. Il ferma les yeux.

— J'accepte mon destin, capitula-t-il, les mains levées en signe de résignation.

Le bruit d'un sac qu'on laisse tomber, les pas qui martèlent contre le parquet. La porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre.

— Salut, je dois absolument te —, Bokuto fut coupé dans son élan en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Son air ahuri laissa vite place à un agacement non dissimulé.

— Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, Kuroo ?

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il avait accepté la mort. Il attendait que son ami prenne le couteau qui traînait sur la table. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de lui.

— Allez regarde-moi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. T'as tué personne, j'espère ? Les traces de sang c'est pas vraiment rassurant, tu vois.

Il entrouvrit un œil pour vérifier si Bokuto n'avait pas pris le couteau. Mais non, il était juste en train de se baisser pour ramasser les bouts de verres, vestiges de sa nourriture préférée.

— Fais attention, tu vas te couper. J'ai pas envie de finir aux urgences.

Kuroo rencontra ses yeux de chouette courroucés et détourna vite le regard.

— Ou alors tu peux aussi le faire comme tu le sens, marmonna-t-il.

Ils nettoyèrent la cuisine en silence et Bokuto chargea Kuroo de corvée de lessive pour deux semaines. Il ne se plaignit pas. La punition aurait pu être bien pire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, tous deux se dirigèrent dans la pièce à vivre. Le calme qui régnait n'augurait rien de bon. Kuroo attendait qu'on le sermonne comme un enfant. Cela lui aurait fait bizarre, venant de Bokuto, mais il l'aurait bien mérité. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lui dire :

— On va faire un marché.

Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de son camarade, voyant qu'il essayait de riposter.

— Que tu ne pourras bien évidemment pas refuser, enchaîna-t-il. Parce que sinon, j'appelle Kenma et tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je fais ça. Il sera impitoyable.

— C'est une trahi —, tenta de plaider Kuroo.

— Tais-toi. Donc, comme tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, tu vas m'expliquer avec qui ou quoi, tu t'es battu. Et comment tu en es arrivé à mettre du beurre de cacahuète sur le mur BLANC de notre pauvre cuisine.

Bokuto était décidément sans pitié ce soir. Il était pris au piège. Son ami pouvait être naïf, mais il savait qu'une fois en colère il était impossible de lui mentir. Et s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, Kenma se ferait une joie d'appeler Daishou ou Oikawa — voir les deux —, qui n'hésiteraient pas à mettre en place des plans diaboliques pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il releva les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains.

— Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir le pot de beurre de cacahuète, alors j'ai légèrement dérapé, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de son vis à vis.

— Ça te dérangerait de répéter un peu plus fort ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

Il se moquait de lui. Comment ne pas le faire ? Sa situation était ridicule. Il avait passé tout son dimanche après-midi à tenter de forcer un pot, pour qu'il finisse par s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur. Alors il s'humilia un peu plus et parla avec difficulté, mais légèrement plus fort.

— Je te disais que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir ce putain de pot et que j'ai fini par l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur. Sans faire exprès. T'es content là ?

— Ravie ! Maintenant, attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Bokuto se leva du canapé et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour passer le temps, Kuroo consulta son téléphone et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins. Il vit que Daishou lui avait répondu et s'empressa d'ouvrir son message.

.

De : serpent de fête foraine à chat de gouttière

C'est mon bandeau, abruti. Je l'ai oublié la dernière fois que je suis venue te voir. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de le critiquer. J'ai en ma possession, un certain vêtement auquel tu tiens beaucoup...

.

Il téléchargea la photo pour y découvrir Daishou un briquet dans la main, qu'il pointait vers son pull Nekoma. Il n'avait décidément aucun scrupule.

.

De : chat de gouttière à serpent de fête foraine

Si tu touches, ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de mon sweat, je jure de t'étouffer avec ton immonde bandeau.

.

Il éteignit son téléphone et eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Comment avait-il pu laisser son précieux pull en territoire ennemi ? Quelle erreur de débutant c'était !

Kuroo n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps, car Bokuto revenait déjà avec un immense sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

— OK ! Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna son camarade.

— Si c'est une blague complètement stupide, je te promets que —

— Mais non ! Fais-moi confiance, tu vas être super content, le coupa-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de lui faire plaisir, Akaashi avait fini avec un œil au beurre noir. Une histoire de piñata qui avait mal tourné. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Il s'exécuta, non sans soupirer bruyamment. Il entendit Bokuto poser un objet sur la table basse. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

— C'est bon, tu peux regarder !

La première chose qu'il se demanda, c'était comment il l'avait réparé. Et puis il réalisa que c'était juste un autre pot. Prêt à être entamé. Il pouvait déjà sentir le délicieux goût du beurre de cacahuète sur sa langue.

— Mais... Quand ? Comment ? interrogea Kuroo, complètement perdu.

— C'est une simple coïncidence pour être honnête, lui expliqua son ami. Je suis passé au Konbini sur le chemin du retour, et je me suis dit que tu devais déjà avoir fini le tien, vu l'heure qu'il était. Je n'avais pas tort en quelque sorte.

— T'es vraiment le meilleur des meilleurs amis, tu le sais ça ?

Bokuto éclata de rire et lui tendit le pot. Les yeux brillants, Kuroo le prit entre ses mains. Il l'observa sous tous les angles, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue — ça l'était.

S'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, ce serait comme un message de la part du destin. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se jeter par la fenêtre. Il emporterait le récipient dans sa chute.

Miraculeusement, le couvercle tourna avec une facilité déconcertante. Le léger son qu'il émit quand il s'ouvrit lui donna envie de pleurer. Il se leva et partit chercher deux cuillères.

Il repensa au cactus de son ami et se promit de lui en parler plus tard. Il avait frôlé la mort bien assez de fois aujourd'hui.

Tous les deux confortablement installés, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Bokuto, Kuroo put enfin savourer son beurre de cacahuète. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

* * *

Ok so plusieurs petites précisions :

1- Si vous vous êtes demandé si kuroshou il y avait, la réponse est oui. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais chaque pierre ajoutée à ce sublime monument qu'est ce ship est non négligeable.

2- Tapez serpent de fête foraine dans Google pour voir de quoi je parle. C'est vraiment très moche. je remercie Margaux pour l'idée. T'es ma sauveuse ilysm

3- il est évidemment que Kuroo écoute du Led Zep', et non je ne suis pas ouverte aux critiques sur ce sujet là.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous aussi vous aimez voir Kuroo rager. Et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
